EXO The Series: Week 1 Day 4: Struggle to Survive
Oh hey, we're on day 4 now. Time to finish off EXO VS Raimon with a twist. Struggle to Survive As the players back onto the pitch for half time, it seemed that they'd be met by three small teams, wearing navy-blue and aqua-blue uniforms.. The captains of each of the teams pointing at EXO and Raimon's captains. "We challenge you." the trio all said, at the same time, forcing both teams to adopt one kit, which was a sort of fusion of the black of EXO's shirt, and the blue of the lines from Raimon (GO)'s shirt. Tenma stepped back, "W-What.." was all he could stay, before one of the captains, a tall boy with spiky black hair resembling Toramaru, ran at him like a flash, quickly knocking him over. Garesu and Keeve just watched as the three opponent teams tried playing Raimon (GO), as one and absolutely thrashed them in EXO's place, leaving most of the members injured, before turning to the members of EXO, the last members of Raimon, Kirino, Kariya, Ichino, Tenma and Aoyama running to join EXO. "We will split you up. We are LMS Overdrive." the captain who resembled Toramaru told Garesu, before taking the ball and running to the mid-way. They had to play with some of Raimon's members, against three teams in one.. It wasn't too hard for LMS Overdrive to defeat EXO as well, automaticly knocking them out of the tournament as well. The members of Raimon (GO) and EXO being rendered unable to join Inazuma Japan. After the matches, Garesu found himself being visted by Ichino, Aoyama and Tenma, who had rather sad news to tell him. "Garesu, you have to leave your team behind. You've been mysteriously transferred to our team.. Kira Kotoni, someone you didn't see during the match, will replace you." "Don't feel bad! You can help save soccer from El Dorado!" "El Dorado? Who're they?" "We'll tell you later." It was a very brief conversation, Aoyama being unable to say anything.. He just didn't know what to say. Fei and Wonderbot had remade the Raimon team, bringing back the members just a week before, and they'd be travelling back in time to get historical people's auras.. While all of this was going on, and later on at home, one person wondered what was going on, why, and who the people he'd seen earlier were. This one person, was Hakke. Debuts LMS Overdrive Fei Lune (Mention) Clark Wonderbot (Mention) Oliver Knowles (The boy resembling Toramaru) Trivia and Notes *The captain of the merged LMS Overdrive team, Oliver Knowles, isn't referred to by his name in this chapter/day. He's also the real-life captain of the team LMS Overdrive is based off, my school team. *Pages for LMS Overdrive and Oliver will be made at a later date, when they get more of an appearence. *This day is when Garesu hears of the player swap; Him for Kira Kotoni. Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 22:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:EXO